


Going on a run with Daryl

by TheNaughtyOne



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyOne/pseuds/TheNaughtyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil Ass kicker needs formula, you end up taking a ride with Daryl that's not what you were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going on a run with Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> Bit short one shot. First one I'd written in a long time. Its originally for a blog where the theme is the Reader and Daryl. Y/N is where you insert your own name in case you didn't know.
> 
> As always. comment and I will love you forever. If you like it kudos me too so I know to write more <3

"We need more formula" you say, frowning as you hand over a bottle to Carol who’s rocking little asskicker in her arms and making faces at her. “Again?" you hear a mumble from around the corner, “Man that little one eats a lot" Daryl sighs and shoulders his crossbow. 

"I’m going out for a run" He shouts to the room, Rick grudgingly nods approval and gives him a list of things to grab if he can find it.  
"I’ll go with" you hear Carol say next to you as she starts to hand you the baby. “Naw, you’re really good with her, I’ll take Y/N with, the baby stays quiet with you"  
You shrug unsure of what to do and follow Daryl picking up your gun and some ammo on the way out. Hopping on the back of his bike you ride past all the walkers clinging a little tightly to the back of his vest betraying your fear when they are near. 

After a few minutes on the road you relax a bit resting your hands on his sides as the bike vibrates along between your legs. You feel Daryl’s eyes on you for a second when you start squirming against his back doing your best to readjust your position in the small space available, the vibration causing a whole other issue that you fear betraying to Daryl. 

You jerk forward as Daryl runs over a small pot hole, you cling to him praying you don’t fall off while Daryl steadies the bike. He stiffens and mumbles an apology and returns his focus on the road. You readjust again, scooting closer for more stability, hearing him clear his throat loudly you stop realizing where your hands are grasping and why Daryl had gotten so stiff. As you start to move away a gust of wind blows past and surrounds you with his scent, without even thinking you breathe it in heavily and start to caress him through his jeans. 

He groans loudly, moving his hips against you as he slows down the bike. “Y/N what are you doing?" He growls looking at you through the mirrors. "Something I've wanted to for a while" you say caught in a haze of lust, taking the opportunity to explore his length with your fingertips. He slows down the bike. “Get off" Suddenly shamed and embarrassed you hop of the bike and start to apologize as he gets off and turns to you.

"Stop." He blocks you between himself and the bike holding his hand up, you look down at the ground waiting for him to speak unable to look in those blue eyes that cause an ache deep within your body. His hand reaches out and grabs the back of your neck and suddenly you’re pulled to him, his lips upon yours, cracked and dry but soft and eager, his tongue invading your mouth. You groan deep from your belly and he moves closer practically crushing you into his bike, the need to occupy the same space making you both claw at each other trying to rip each others clothes off faster than the other. 

Your hand finds his zipper and you feel his member flop out of his jeans and press into your hips, the tips of your fingers caress the length of his shaft the warm soft skin growing firmer with each caress. Getting frustrated with your buttons he rips open your shirt and latches on to your breast biting the nipple hungrily. You groan audibly unable to contain it as you run your hands through his shaggy hair and tug lightly. 

"Daryl.. can I please…I need to feel you in my mouth" you say through gasps of pleasure as he alternates breasts and massaging your ass with his hands. "No time" he growls “Not safe here, I need you now" he pulls at your jeans, you barely have them off before he wraps your legs around his waist and rubbing his firm member against your slit before entering you. “Oh god, you’re so.." You trail off into moans as Daryl bites your shoulder as he thrusts and moves against you. You bounce up and down against his body hanging onto his broad shoulders, his arms wrapped tightly around you his biceps flexed tight as grips onto you hard pounding into your body. Every now and then fully removing himself before thrusting back into you. 

You quiver and shake in waves of pleasure as he pumps against you, he lets you down, re positioning and bending you over the bike “I’m so close Y/N" he whispers into your ear as he slams into you. Playing with your breasts he stiffens and starts to whisper your name and you feel him explode inside you as he climax’s against you. Shaking from his powerful release he lays for a moment against you and leaves a trail of kisses down your back as he mutters “mine" against your skin. 

He wobbles a bit as he pulls himself together and you start pulling your clothes back on. “Fuck Daryl, what am I gonna say about my shirt it looks like I was ravaged by an animal?" He chuckles as he pulls you into a deep kiss “Walker attack?..Speaking of..guess we were a bit noisy" He climbs onto the bike pulling you with him and you continue on down the road.


End file.
